The Argiya
The Balsha Argiya (great orgy) is a celebration surrounding the height of the Riverki mating season. The date varies by year, with the specific day differing from clan to clan. The term 'Argiya' is also used to refer to the biological event being celebrated. Biology The occurrence of heat and the biological urge to breed in certain cycles in Riverki is thought to be some remnant of a time when a more animalistic ancestor required a set season in which to safely procreate. This season is thought to have lasted longer and occurred more frequently, in similar fashion to animalian estrus, with the evolution of the Riverki as a separate species causing a lessening of the effect. All the same, the drive remains, and resurfaces for a small number of days roughly once every two hundred days. While Riverki are virile all year round, able to foster children almost at any time, their natural virility strengthens in the weeks leading up to the Argiya. The body both releases and becomes hypersensitive to pheromones, energy and physical strength increase, as do passionate emotions. The resulting mating urge--referred to colloquially as "heat"--affects both sexes, as opposed to just women. It is felt by those as young as fourteen and as old as sixty, with slight variance dependent upon the individual. Effects As the time draws near, the chemical changes in the body can cause a range of side-effects, including restlessness, fatigue, trouble focusing and changes in temperament. Those affected often find their priorities filtered to their most base, carnal forms. Persistent arousal is a common issue even prior to the start of the season, the rise in hormones driving younger members of the race into hypersexual behavior. This is managed how you would expect. Physical effects become clear days prior. Their bodies run hot as their circulation increases in preparation for prolonged activity, causing easy flushing and a physical sense of hotness, akin to the body in fever. Due to the energy demands of these changes, Riverki often need to rest and eat more frequently during the height of the season. Lack of one or both of these can cause ill effects, such as sickness or weakness, and extreme behaviors, including undue jumps in aggression and lapses in judgment. Due to the release of pheromones prior to the height of the season, those susceptible to attraction begin to take notice of those they are most compatible with. This effect is referred to as the Pull, described by those who experience it as an invisible force that physically draws potential mates to them. The effects of the Pull vary dependent upon the preference of those nearby. Those whose personal preferences align most with the source are more deeply affected, with variances attributed to the personal virility of that source. Two compatible Riverki in season can become entirely overcome by the resulting desire, often regardless of circumstance. Mysteriously, this effect occurs regardless of gender, and also affects non-Riverki to some extent, likely due to biological similarities between the races. The effects of the Pull on an outsider can range from simple notice to power physical desire manifesting for the source. Halflings Riverki of mixed heritage experience the season in similar ways to their full-blooded brothers; all that truly varies is the severity of the season's effects, with those raised among the Riverki becoming conditioned to respond almost identically to their fellows, those raised among outsiders--having nothing to respond to--suffering few if any changes. Biologically, halflings respond to pheromone exposure in the similar manner to full Riverki. People already in heat respond strongly to the scent of prospective partners, as all Riverki do. However, those unaffected but capable can be triggered by the presence of a particularly virile full-blood in season, synchronizing quickly with their state and often lapsing into heat themselves. Undrawn Not all Riverki experience the effects of the Argiya. The most prominent of those who do not take part are those who are na'dtnyki, or "undrawn." These are Riverki who do not experience sexual attraction as a matter of course. As a result, they are entirely immune to the Pull, suffering none of the effects or changes that come with the season. While some na'dtnynki ''voluntarily take part in the rituals for personal reasons--for the sake of their partners, or just for the novelty--most elect to abstain. The ''na'dtnynki are instrumental in the continued protection of the settlements and safe camps during the Argiya, acting as sentries and guards as their brothers and sisters begin to succumb to biology. Abstaining Only those who are of mature age and in good health undergo the biological changes associated with the season, with select members of any age being less affected than others. Those who are pregnant, badly injured or ill, too young, or too old are immune. When the season comes, these unaffected classes are segregated from the participating population, and relocated to a "safe camp" for the duration. Those who are heavily pregnant or permanently injured spend most of the year in these places. The safe camps are guarded by Hunters and Reapers from neighboring clans not in season, and those who volunteer despite the season. The latter are Riverki who are still affected but, for personal reasons, elect not to take part. This can be for a number of reasons, but is by tradition never questioned. While there, the inhabitants take part in activities, with crafts, games, and competitions. Those of proper state and age take part in or continue their training exercises as usual, with a guest instructor as required. Feasts are held nightly, in similar form to those held in the ''dala, ''both as thanks to the visiting clansmen, and to support those who abstain but still experience the change. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Lore Category:UNS Events